


Do it for Laura

by WhyYesIamBlonde



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cock Cages, Collars, Evil Phil Coulson, F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Small Penis, Strappado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyYesIamBlonde/pseuds/WhyYesIamBlonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world were Clint had a choice between death and slavery he chose slavery. Then he found out that the price of slavery was the death sentence was moved to his wife's head if he ever ran away. He will do anything to keep his wife safe. Anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> In this world, SHIELD works outside of the law. They write their own rules. They gave Clint a choice and he choose slavery. When he was done with the paperwork he was not allowed to read and was signed literally at gunpoint he was shown that his had transferred his death sentence to his wife. He was given a lot of freedom for a slave but if he puts a toe out of line her life is forfeit. SHIELD isn't all bad, they actually pay Clint enough to support his family and he gets to kill bad guys. If only he wasn't being used by a sadistic asshole.
> 
> Some of this may seem a bit far-fetched. Just go with it.

Clint wakes up to darkness. No… Not total darkness. Some light is shining through the blindfold near his nose. He knows to keep it on but he really hates not being about to see. It seems that he is still chained to the bed on his back. He moans and arches his back as the wet tight sucking on his dick continues to engulf him. He had not been allowed to come for days and he was on the very edge. 

“Please, Sir! I need so much. Please let me come!” Tears ran down his face as he tried to keep from coming. 

Just as he thought he was going to be allowed his release, a ring was placed around his cock and tightened. “Bastard!” Screamed Clint as he huffed a few times trying to keep under control. 

“Now,” came the reply, “that was just rude.”

“Come on,” Clint pulled at the restraints. “Even you can't be this evil.”

“Oh, I'm evil now,” Clint feels his right nipple get nipped and sucked. “If I'm so evil why would I ever let you come? What are you willing to do for it?”

“Almost anything. Come on, Coulson! I’m bursting here!”

“What you are is being a baby. Now we have to get ready for work,” Coulson says as he slips off the ring and Clint screams out as a burst of cold hits his hot skin. The ice is held next to his dick until it is significantly shriveled. Then a cock cage is looped around his balls and locked so that Clint cannot get hard again without permission. Clint lets a few more tears drop as he realizes his torment will continue for a while.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Once they get to work Clint goes off to the range to do his mandated three hours of practice while Phil grabs some coffee on his way to his office. Jasper is there talking to a few other handlers that Phil couldn't be bothered to get to know. They were both fuck ups whose days at SHEILD were numbered anyways. 

“Heard you got the security job I was gunning for,” Jasper smiled at his friend. 

“Well you waited too long to put in for it.”

“I was there two minutes after it opened. Your freaky ninja just managed to drop the paperwork off before me. How did you even know about it anyways?” Jasper frowned. 

“You really got to teach Sarah to keep her mouth closed during lunch. A yapping slave will lose you everything.” Phil chuckled as he left. Sarah hadn't actually talked but she did fail to bow her head as they passed in the halls yesterday so she still deserved whatever punishment she was going to get. Phil just couldn't risk anyone else knowing about Clint’s pentiant for climbing through the ducts and eavesdropping on meetings. It was too useful to him. 

After Clint brought lunch up to his desk, Phil took out his key and removed his collar. It was simple Hammertech. Clint and Phil both hated it but the shock insured loyalty. Clint hated the pain, Phil hated the clunkiness of it. They were made for third world countries that still allowed slavery, and for SHIELD of course. Not working under any specific countries rule meant that SHIELD could pick and choose which rules they followed. 

Clint would not use this opportunity to run away. The price was too great. The good news though is that the removal of the collar meant he was going to get to visit his family. He loved his wife and since she was expecting their second child it pained him that he was always away from her. When SHIELD picked him up, they promised to set her and their son up comfortably and that he would get to visit. They didn't promise how often though and Clint took every second he could get. 

His wife had no idea he was a slave. Especially since he brought home a paycheck. What he did his best to keep from her was that she was collateral. As long as she and the kids lived, Clint would do anything that he was told. He had total freedom during these visits but if he didn't return at a specific time, their lives were forfeit. 

The cock cage was also removed causing Clint to give a sigh of relief. One time he was forced to continue wearing one during a short visit and with just a few days it had been difficult to convince Laura that he wasn't feeling well enough for sex. 

“How long,” Clint asked as he rubbed fake tan onto his neck to try to hide the collar’s mark. 

“Just two weeks,” Phil said as he put the collar and cage into his go bag. “We have security detail for that project you warned me about. I figured since you got us a fairly cushy job you deserve to see your kid for a bit. Be back here with that folder memorized in exactly two weeks starting,” Phil looked at his watch, “now!”

Phil chuckled as Clint tore out of the room. The man would break some air speed records if he was allowed to try to squeeze in another second with his family. Coulson shook his head and went back to his paperwork. Clint would be his to play with again soon and he could use the break himself to set up their new apartment in New Mexico and build that nifty new spanking bench design he saw online. 

Xxxxxxxxxx

Clint landed the Quinjet on the helicarrier and took a deep breath. The last couple of weeks had been heaven. Laura was a remarkable lady. She never asked about his job or why he needed to be alone with her the second he was done saying hello to their son. She just enjoyed the time he was there and pretended to be a military wife in front of neighbors and friends. Coming back was always so difficult. 

Clint finished securing the jet and went straight to Coulson’s office. Once there, he undressed himself and stood at ease until his owner looked up and smiled. 

“Enjoy your visit?” Coulson asked as he reached into his bag and pulled out what he needed. Clint grunted an affirmative while the collar was placed back around his neck. He looked at the ceiling to get over the unease of having his balls fondled but the cage was put back on effortlessly and he knew that this morning he probably had his last orgasm for months. 

“Gather your things,” demanded Coulson. “We leave in one hour!”

Xxxxxxxxxx

The protection detail was boring. Clint liked boring. He watched the scientists play with a glowing cube for a little over twelve hours a day leaving him little time for his owner to torment him. Oh, Coulson still found plenty of time to make sure that Barton's cock sucking skills didn't diminish and he did become closely acquainted with the newest piece of furniture. But overall this job was better than most. Which, he figured, was why it ended up being one of the worst experiences in Clint’s life. 

Xxxxxxxx

You have heart

Xxxxxxx

After the Avengers helped to save the earth the archer found himself in front of the council. They decided that Clint was innocent due to mind control and that his family would be allowed to live as long as he agreed to become a member of the Avengers. He was informed that Coulson had managed to pull through and that he was the new Avenger liaison. Clint walked back to his room, laid down and cried. Whether it was tears of relief or frustration he couldn't tell.


	2. Two

A few months later had Barton and Coulson moving into their shared suite in the newly minted Avengers Tower. 

“How’d you convince Stark to let us shack up together, Boss?” Clint asked as he unloaded the final box.

“I told him you and I were lovers,” came the answer. 

Clint smirked and shook his head. “You know I’m taken right?”

Coulson came up and slapped him on the back of the head. “Yeah, by me. Now stand.”

Clint stood up and went into the at ease stance. Looking straight ahead he focused at a mark on the wall while his master walked around him. Coulson ran his hands up and down Barton’s body giving special attention to his arms. When he was back in front, he reached down a cupped the cock cage through Clint’s pants. 

“Recite,” Coulson calmly stated as he stepped back to look at his property. 

Clint cleared his throat and started to talk, “I am your property, sir. I do what you say, when you say, no exceptions. I am not to damage your property. I am to keep your property in top condition at all times. Anything less will be dealt with as swiftly as you are able.”

“What are you going to tell the others?”

Clint smirked, “the truth.”

“Oh, really. And what may that entail?” Coulson moved his hands into the strip signal. 

“That given the choice between slavery or a death sentence I chose to follow you. I just don't need to tell them whose life is on the line,” Clint answered glaring at his owner. The clothes came off piece by piece, were folded, and then placed neatly on a chair. 

“Good,” Coulson said as he pushed on Clint's shoulders to get him on his knees. Clint didn't need to be told. He leaned forward and undid his master’s clothes until a rather small dick came out. The first time Clint saw it he had laughed. Now, after finding out how it can still hurt to go in unprepared and getting to know how it tastes he no longer sees the humor in it. If anything he is thankful of his master’s inability to choke him. 

He knew how to get Coulson off quickly but also knew that taking his time meant for a happy owner. His tongue swirled around the tip for a bit. Then he sucked for a few seconds. Normally he was back off to nibble up and down and maybe suck on the balls but today Coulson seemed to be in a hurry. The older man grabbed the blonde hair and started to thrust quickly. It took him just a few minutes before he was shooting down the younger man’s throat.

XXXXX

It was dinner time. Tony had ordered enough food to feed a small army. Which made sense when you had a super soldier, Norse god and someone who was still recovering from Hulking out earlier that week. 

Barton and Coulson were the last to sit at the table. This was the first time the group had really been able to talk to each other since their move in together. Steve was the first to notice the collar. 

“What is that?” The captain knew that he still has a lot to learn and was trying not to overreact as he brushed a hand along Clint’s neck. 

“It's called a collar, Cap. Didn't know you were that sort of couple agent,” Tony smirked. “Need anything added to your floor guys?”

Clint smirked back but it was Coulson who answered, “Pretty much got it covered Stark but I'll let you know if we are missing anything.”

Bruce watched the exchange carefully before getting up to examine the collar closer. “It's a slave collar.”

“Well duh, Bruce. That's sorta the point,” Barton responded to his new friend. 

“No. It's a shock collar. I saw these a lot in some of the poorer countries that still use slave labor.”

The food was forgotten on the table. Thor and Steve both tried to talk at once. 

“Slavery was abolished in the U.S. even before I was born,” said Steve.

“I thought you held no such beings in this world,” said Thor. 

Clint rolled his eyes at his friends and continued eating. Between bites he said, “I'm no longer a citizen of America and am no longer covered by it’s laws.”

Tony glanced at Natasha who was eating like she was watching a show. “You knew,” he said pointing his fork in her direction. 

“Of course I did, Tony. I'm an agent of SHIELD.”

“Okay, story time. Spill,” Tony demanded. 

Clint sighed and put his fork down. “What's there to tell? I was caught as a mercenary. A rather active one at that. Didn't care the target. Just wanted to be paid. SHIELD was nice enough to offer me an alternative to death and I took it.”

“Wait,” Tony’s eyes went a bit wide as a thought hit him. “You are not shacking up with Agent because you want to. He’s forcing you!” This caused everyone else to explode into the conversation.

Clint sighed. “This is my choice, Tony. I choose to stay with Coulson. I choose to be with him. I can ask for another handler and in the past I have. Trust me. I would much rather stay where I am.” He didn’t go on to elaborate that the previous handler had a penchant for knife play and a much larger dick. Coulson was a way better experience in his book.

“Is he hurting you?” Steve asked. 

“What? Of course not,” Clint lied. 

“If you have a problem with me then tell me to my face,” Coulson glared at everyone. “If you want us to move out we will but until then we will continue as a team. Now good day gentlemen.” 

When Coulson left Barton quickly got up and followed. The others seemed to be in a bit of shock and quickly went their own ways.

XXXXxxx

“You did good,” Coulson said as he went into his drawer and pulled out a set of keys. “You deserve a reward.” He had Clint strip and unlocked the cock cage. “You will have two hours without this. If you behave.”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Clint responded with a smile. “Permission to call my wife, sir?”

“Permission granted,” Coulson smiled. “I’ll be in the office for a few hours working on paperwork. Try to keep it quiet.”

The second Coulson closed the door Clint dialed Laura’s number.

XXXXxx

The Avengers did have a problem with Clint’s slave status. When they went to Fury about it they were told to mind their own business or Agent Barton would be reassigned. When they talked to the local police, they were told that it was out of their jurisdiction. That SHIELD had embassy status. That Clint could always ask for help from the US government but then he would be put on trial for the known murders on his file. Their hands were tied. Natasha didn’t see the big deal and went about her life as if nothing had changed.

Thor was the first to find peace with the setup. He admitted to having slaves in the past. It didn’t mean that Clint was being mistreated. He believed Phil to be a good and gracious owner.

Bruce came around next. He had seen slavery in various parts of the world. He did ask that the shock part of the collar be uninstalled and was happy to find out that it hadn’t been used in so long that Coulson forgot it was still active. Clint smiled. Yeah, forgot.  
Tony and Steve were never happy with the arrangement but stopped actively looking for ways to free their friend. The law was obviously on SHIELD’s side. They treated Coulson with cold respect and glared at the collar on occasion. This bothered Clint a bit but he hid it. It seemed to bother his handler much more.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little strapado action and then Clint earns a punishment.

A set of large cuffs bound Barton’s arms together behind his back. A chain hanging from the ceiling was hooked to the D-rings around his wrists pulling his arms up and his head down. The strain was uncomfortable but not quite painful. His legs were shoulder width apart to help with his balance. He did not want to fall and risk pulling a shoulder out of it’s socket. 

A silk handkerchief bound his eyes and another one silenced his mouth. With the mask and gag he could not do much but drool and silently curse the cock cage that was still keeping him confined. Otherwise he was naked and the cooler temperature of the room was not helping his comfort level.

Coulson walked around Clint touching him occasionally on his arms, head, legs. Finally he placed himself behind the archer and put his hands on either cheek. He spread the man open to take a good look at his hole. The vibrator he had placed in their earlier was buzzing away. Coulson grabbed the little bit that was sticking out and pushed it into his slave. When it hit Clint’s sweet spot he jumped and yelped through the gag. His dick tried to push its way through the metal of the cage but wasn’t able to get free.

Phil fucked his slave for a few seconds with the dildo before turning it off and pulling it out. He lined himself up next and thrust into Clint. There wasn’t much to work with so Barton barely felt the intrusion. After a few more violent thrusts Phil pulled out and finished himself off by hand, making sure to mark Clint’s back and ass. He walked around to the front of his slave and wiped himself off in the man’s hair. 

After catching his breath, he undid the gag. Clint took in a deep breath. “Thank you, Master, for marking me as your property,” he said rotely.

“And why are you not allowed to come?” Phil asked looking down at the man as he undid the mask and went around to undo the rest of the bonds.

“I have not earned it?” Clint really was pretty sure that ‘you’re a sadistic asshole’ wasn’t going to win him any points.

“Correct,” said Phil. “If you want to come you just have to convince Captain Rogers and Stark that I am not the bad guy here.”

“It really bothers you that your childhood hero thinks you are abusing me, doesn’t it.” Clint stood up and stretched his back as the chain was loosened. He waited until his arms were loosed before doing a full body stretch and relieving himself of the pressure. 

Coulson stopped what he was doing and just stared at Clint. Oh, crap. Yeah, let’s not discuss this any further. And saved by the bell. 

The alarm blared throughout the building. The Avengers were called out. A new mutant on the scene decided to try to take over Central Park. He had the ability to grow vines. Very strong and very springy vines. The fight lasted a lot longer than any of the heroes expected. It bled into one of the streets and Clint found himself on top of a fairly high building. 

A vine whipped in his direction which he easily ducked. It was the vine from the other direction that took Clint’s legs out from under him and knocked him off the building. Iron man swooped down to the rescue, placing Clint on another building. It took another ten minutes before he got the shot but the mutant was down. 

The aftermath was a pain to clean up. There were vines all over the park and into the streets. Each one had to be cut down and disposed of. Luckily the city had finally hired a cleanup crew for when the Avengers were called. The heroes slowly made their way back to the tower to shower and clean their wounds. They were sitting in the living room when Agent Coulson came in pissed.

“Barton! With me,” he barked and walked down to the elevators. Clint ran and barely got past the doors as they closed. 

When it opened on their floor Coulson stomped to the main room. Clint ran after him and went to a spot on the carpet that Phil was pointing to falling to his knees. He placed his hands behind his back and stared at his master’s shoes. 

“Do you know how difficult it is to find someone with your skill?” Coulson asked. Before Clint could answer his handler kept talking. “Do you know how my heart stops whenever I see you foolishly risking your life? How often have I told you to watch your back? That stupid stunt out there could have been avoided simply by you keeping your eyes open. Recite!”

“I am your property, sir. I do what you say, when you say, no exceptions. I am not to damage your property. I am to keep your property in top condition at all times. Anything less will be dealt with as swiftly as you are able.”

Coulson nodded his head before saying, “To the corner, now!”

Clint groaned. He hated the corner. He was a full grown man. 

Barton crawled to the corner, got comfortable on his knees and put his nose against the wall. Just as the archer was getting into position the door burst open and the rest of the Avengers ran into the room.

“Don’t hurt him,” Steve yelled.

“What?” Coulson asked.

“I, uh, thought you were going to hurt him?” the captain looked embarrassed as he noticed that Clint was fine. 

“What is going on?” Tony demanded to know. 

Coulson sighed. “He broke the rules. He cannot put himself at risk like that. There were other perches he could have chosen that would have been safer. There were two times when he could have taken a shot at the mutant but chose to stop a vine from hurting one of you instead. You are all capable of keeping yourselves safe.”

“So you are not going to beat him?” Bruce looked like he didn’t believe what was going on in front of him.

“Why would I do that?” Coulson asked. “I don’t have any reason to hurt him. Doing so will not teach him a lesson.”

Natasha snorted. “And having a well-trained sniper put his back to a room full of people isn’t torture?”

The handler looked at his team. “I’m not the one making it a room full of people. I suggest you leave and let me take care of my agent without adding more to his punishment.”

Clint felt the area between his should blades itch as the others milled about the room. He wanted to speak, to look, to move but he knew that if he did his punishment would get much much worse. Will they just leave already? 

The others slowly left. They each told Coulson that they were keeping an eye on him and then gradually entered the hallway to the elevators. Coulson sighed and walked over to Clint, putting his hands on the kneeling man’s shoulders.

“They must really care for you,” he sighed and stood back up. He straightened his tie and then went into the other room. When Coulson came back he had a paddle in his hands. “Come here!”

Clint jumped up and went over to where his master had sat down on the couch. He lowered his pants and leaned across Coulson’s legs. Man, he really really hated this. It didn’t hurt as much as embarrass the heck out of him. Please don’t let any of the others walk in now.

Coulson swung the paddle down and as it landed on the left cheek Barton called out, “One!” Okay, so it did hurt but at least it wasn’t the whip this time. When twenty hits had been meted out Phil stopped and rubbed the area he had just pummeled. “Do you know why you were punished?”

“Because I almost killed your property, Sir,” the agent answered clearly and quickly as he stood up wincing a little as his pants brushed against his sore bottom.

“And because your friends can’t seem to keep themselves out of our business. I mean it, Clint. If they can’t learn that you belong to me, I will be forced to move us back to the apartment.”

Clint’s eyes opened larger for a second before he schooled them. Going back to the apartment meant that he could be tied up for a whole weekend with none the wiser. It meant that if he was too harmed to move, no one would miss him. He hadn’t been thoroughly whipped or caged for a week since he got here. Coulson cared too much of what the others might say if he couldn’t show up to team dinners. 

“Yes, sir!” Clint said as he was excused to take care of his sore behind.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Tony fight

Coulson was away on a mission. Clint was alone for the first time since the Loki incident. All he wanted to do was spend an afternoon watching television while drinking a beer. He had already done his training for the day and as long as the Avengers didn’t have to assemble he was looking forward to one of his rare days off.

Clint sat back and asked JARVIS to que up a movie with lots of explosions. As the opening credits were ending his door opened and Tony came walking in without knocking. He already had a drink in his hand and he sat down on the couch next to the archer. Neither said anything to the other during the movie. It wasn’t until the ending credits that Tony opened his mouth.

“So, you happy here?”

“Sure,” answered Clint. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Just making sure that you are okay with everything.”

Clint sighed, “Look, Tony, I know that everyone here thinks that Coulson is a bad guy but you’ve got to get off his back.”

“Or, what?” Tony asked throwing back the rest of his drink.

“Or nothing,” Clint said with a little more force than he intended. “I just think that you are being too hard on him. I needed an owner and he volunteered.”

“But he’s forcing himself on you!” Tony got up and started to pace.

“No, he isn’t,” Clint got up and grabbed Tony’s arm to stop him. “Everything that we do is consensual. Why do you have such a problem with it?”

“You mean you want him to beat you?” before Clint could answer Tony held up his hand, “Na uh, you are not going to look me in the eye and say that he doesn’t touch you. I’ve seen your little playroom.”

“What right do you have to look into our personal space? Do you want us to move out?”

“Hey, I’m just making sure that one of my friends isn’t being abused!”

“You ever think that I may have a thing for this? You ever let me make my own decisions?”

Tony’s face was getting red, “Are they? Are they your decisions? Can you even have a decision with your status?”

Clint pointed to the door, "Out! Out of here until you can deal with my status!”

Tony stomped over and slammed the door as he left. Clint ran his hands through his hair as he collapsed on the couch. “That could have gone better.”

XXXxxx

Phil returned home from his mission to a nervous Clint. As soon as the handler had his bags put away and his laundry set aside for his slave to wash later Clint threw himself onto his knees.

“Okay,” said Coulson, “what do you need?”

“May I go home for my wife’s due date?” Clint looked up hopefully.

Oh, thought Coulson, it’s that time already. Hmmm. He has been really good lately and I do not want to deal with him if he misses the birth of his child. “I will say yes on one condition.”

“Anything,” smiled Barton.

“You apologize to Mr. Stark.” Coulson had his hands folded across his chest.

“Oh,” said Barton. “You heard about that.”

“Yes, getting accosted by him yet again is not how I wanted to enter the building. Especially after such a long op.”

“Okay,” Clint got up thanking his owner. He ran and grabbed his bags making Phil chuckle. It just took a second for Coulson to unlock the cage and collar. Then Clint carefully did not run out of the room to go find Stark.

 

“Tony!” Clint pounded on the glass wall to the lab.

It took a few minutes before the engineer opened the door, “What!”

“I need to apologize.”

“Really?” Tony crossed his arms.

“I shouldn’t have gotten angry. You’re just looking out for me and I want you to know that I am sorry for upsetting you.” Clint shuffled his feet as he was talking.

“What’s upsetting me is how easily you seem to be taking this. Why do you like being a slave?”

“Like?” Clint felt his mouth fall open. “You think I like this? I’ve had years to get used to it. If I could be free I would but if it’s between slavery and a death sentence my choice doesn’t really exist does it?”

“Look,” Tony let out a long breath before continuing, “I’ll drop it but I will never be okay with it.”

Clint smiled at his friend, “I don’t expect anything less.”

They gave each other a quick one armed hug before Clint let Tony know that he was going to be gone on a long term mission. They bade their farewells and he was off.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fall of SHIELD Clint didn't know what to do. That changed with a phone call.
> 
> “I’m texting you coordinates. Meet me there in three days!”
> 
> “Crap,” Clint said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. As the text came over with his new destination he cursed. It was in Canada. Time to dust off his hitchhiking skills.

Clint came back three months later with an extra leap to his step. His little girl was the prettiest thing on the planet. His wife decided to name her Lila and their son Cooper loved her very much. He felt like he left his heart back in Iowa. At least he got to spend the last three months with his family. He even had time to build a playroom for the kids off of the family room. 

“The archer is home,” Thor boomed from across the room. Everyone had gathered for dinner and Clint had come home just in time to eat. 

Barton dropped his bags and took his seat next to Coulson. He waived hello to everyone and put a large amount of pasta on his plate. He was hungry from the long flight.

“How was your mission,” Natasha asked.

“Successful,” he answered. “Got everything I went for.” Coulson nodded at him and the conversation went to other topics.

XXXxxx

Thor wasn't just in town on a social visit. He was sent by Odin to retrieve Loki’s scepter. When he went to SHIELD they didn’t have it. There was a lot of searching but every lead came up blank. He went back home empty handed. 

A few months went by without a single need to call on the Avengers. Steve Rogers moved down to D.C. and Tony went back to California. Clint was allowed to split his time between his farm and SHIELD while Coulson started a new team of fast responders. Barton was allowed to keep the collar and cage off as long as he phoned his master weekly. The world moved on.

XXXxxx

A little under a year later Clint was in his barn fixing a tractor when his eldest came running in, “Daddy, Mamma says you’ve got to come in a watch the news!”

He came into the house to see a video of helicopters coming up on Tony’s house. It wasn’t long until the entire building was falling into the ocean. Clint held his wife and kids close. 

The newspaper the next morning was all about the loss of the Stark Mind. Pepper wasn’t answering the private number that he had for her. He expected a call from SHIELD but it never came. If they were reacting to the Ten Rings then they were keeping Barton out of it.

When Tony reappeared a few days later Clint felt like he could breathe again. 

XXXxxx

It was time for a quarterly meetup. Clint docked his boat on a deserted beach and waiting for Coulson. After a couple of hours of swimming and sand castle building his master finally showed. The quinjet landed on a large rocky outcropping throwing sand and water into the air. It dropped a man walked out and took off again. The agent found himself in a coughing fit that lasted until Coulson came up to him. 

Coulson brushed some sand off of his coat and said, "Get up.”

He took a hold of Clint’s shirt and dragged him to the tree line. They followed a path for a short while until they came upon a cabin. Phil opened the door and motioned for Clint to enter. The slave groaned. Inside the small building was a bed, a series of hooks along the ceiling and walls and a rather large cabinet. 

Coulson told him to place his go bag in the corner and motioned for him to strip. When all of his clothes were nicely folded on top of his bag Clint placed himself in the middle of the room, hands behind his back with his head down. 

“Recite!”

“I am your property, sir. I do what you say, when you say, no exceptions. I am not to damage your property. I am to keep your property in top condition at all times. Anything less will be dealt with as swiftly as you are able.”

“Have you kept yourself safe? Are you keeping yourself fit?” Coulson paced around his slave touching him here and there.

“I have kept myself fit and haven’t had a visit to medical in over four months,” Clint answered.

“Prove it,” Coulson pointed to the floor. “Fifty, start with your left hand.”

Clint dropped to the floor and did a hundred one-handed push-ups. Then he did a hundred sit ups and crunches. Then his fully clothed handler jumped on his back and instructed him to start running around the island. They went outside and the agent found himself running over two miles before they were back at the cabin and he was able to put down his load and rest. The sweat was burning his eyes and he felt the burn in his arms from holding onto Coulson so awkwardly for so long. 

Coulson then instructed Barton to start pumping the well water. He hosed Clint off as the man continued to work the pump. The archer smiled as the cool water hit him, turning himself so that his entire body was rinsed off. 

After a few minutes Clint shook himself off like a dog and was told to find something to do for a few minutes. He walked around resting and drying off for five minutes before reentering the cabin. Clint had been expecting ropes hanging from the ceiling or hooks on the floor. Instead the bed is made and Coulson is standing there in nothing but his boxers. 

Phil walks up to Clint and lightly places his hand behind the younger man’s head. He leans in for a gentle kiss. Clint finds himself bringing his hands up to his master’s waste. Coulson started to pepper the younger man’s cheek and neck with little kisses and nips. Clint was confused. Every touch was gentle, sensual, loving. 

He reaches down and starts to caress Clint’s cock. When it was full he led the man over to the bed and laid him down. Coulson leans down and resumes kissing his slave. As the kiss deepens he takes off his boxers and kick them away. He slides over the younger man until their cocks are lined up. Clint bucks up against his master searching for more friction. Phil chuckles as he motions for him to roll over. 

Once Clint is on all fours he pulled a tube out from under the pillow. He slicked up his fingers and eased one into Clint while using his other hand to slowly rub Clint’s ass. After a minutes he added another finger and scissored them. A few hits to the prostate had Clint groaning. He was actually looking forward to the next part. Phil pulled out his fingered and lined himself up. He slowly pushed himself in. He wasn’t long enough to reach the prostate but Phil just reached around and grabbed Clint’s cock.

Clint was careful to keep from moving to allow Phil to control his thrusts. As he shallowly moved in and out of the man beneath him, Coulson moved his hand to match. Soon they were both groaning. Phil quickens the flick of his wrist until Clint is screaming out his orgasm. Only then does he allow himself to quicken up and finish.

Afterward they were laying on their sides avoiding the wet spot. Phil was snuggling into Clint’s hair while the younger man played the small spoon. Clint hummed in contentment. He never thought he would enjoy time with his master. A pang of guilt went through him as he thought of his wife for the first time that afternoon. Was his enjoyment of this the same as cheating on her?

“What was that about?” Clint asked in a quiet voice. 

“I just realized something,” Phil answered while running his hands through the other man’s chest hair.

“Hmm?” The hands felt fantastic.

“Well…I ran into an old fling and the first thing she tried to do was stab me in the back. We ended up putting a hole in the bus trying to stop her. I realized that most of my companions are fake. Even you are only here because you have no other choice. I just wanted to pretend, at least for a day, that someone was here because of me and not my position.”

Clint turned around and put his hand on the other man’s cheek, “Phil, I…” What do you say to the man that owns you? That you hate his guts? That you wouldn’t let him touch you except you have no choice? Today felt different. He felt like he could almost like Phil. He’s gotten so used to him. The last couple of years were good. If only he wasn’t owned or married. Would he be with Phil? He glanced down at one of the scars on his arms. No. He could never be with someone who enjoys hurting others.

Before he could come up with something to say Phil hushed him and pulled him close for another kiss. It was chaste and loving. Clint reciprocated. He thought that he would be upset over the hypocrisy of the kiss but it felt true and right. Emotions rolled through his body as the two fell asleep.

XXXxxx

It was raining. Again. Agent Barton was glad to be inside for a change. He was set up in a hotel about half a mile away from his target. He kept his eyes on his scope while he waited for the word from his handler. His com had been silent for over an hour. Not even a check in occurred. 

“Got him in my sites,” Agent Barton said into his com. “Do I have the go ahead?”

Nothing happened. 

“Guys?” 

“Do I have permission to take the shot?”

There was nothing over the coms. He snapped his fingers. Yes, his hearing aids were working which meant that his com should work as well. Not knowing what to do he waited another five minutes and when no one contacted him he packed up and went back to the safe house. 

The door to the small house was open. Clint knocked an arrow and slowly walked up to the building. He used his right foot to nudge the door the rest of the way open and eased inside, pointed this weapon left then right. He went from room to room. There were papers and bits of wire left on the floor. A broken lamp was next to one of the side tables in the living room. There was no one to be seen but there was no blood or other signs of struggle. It was almost like they had to leave in a hurry and forgot to let him know.

He saw his go bag leaning against one of the walls. It was all that was left of their equipment. He grabbed it and left as silently as when he entered.

A couple of miles later he got himself a mid-range hotel room. The first thing he did after he locked the door was dump everything on his bag and check it. There were no bugs or anything added. It was just his clean clothes, extra guns and some food. 

He decided to turn on the television to see if that would get him any clue. The first thing he saw was a video of three helicarriers crashing down into the triskelion. A blur that could only be Captain America was falling into the water. Another darker blur seemed to throw himself into the water afterwards. 

Clint hadn’t realized that he was sitting down. He got up and started to pace. He muted the news. He was so thankful that his current op was in the states. He is pretty sure his ride was gone and wasn’t even sure if he had a base to get back to. The more he watched the news the more he realized that SHIELD was dead. He wasn’t a citizen anymore. He didn’t have a real ID. He had to use one of his aliases to get the hotel room. Where was he supposed to go? Did he have to go back to mercenary work? He didn’t think he could do that again. Wait. Was he still a slave? If not, what about his family?

Clint lunged for the phone and called his wife. She answered on the first ring, “Clint! Oh, thank God you are okay!”

“Laura, are you and the kids okay?”

“Yes, yes. No one around here knows you are SHIELD and no one has stopped by. I’m thinking of taking the kids to mother’s for a week.”

“Make it a month,” Clint said as he mentally went through possible dangers, “And go to the house in the mountain that your cousin left you. I’ll call you as soon as I can. Love you.”

“Love you!” 

Clint took a big breath and then made his next phone call. It rang through to voice mail. He left a message for his handler to get in touch with him as soon as possible. 

Now what. Clint packed up his bags and took a second. He really had nowhere to go at the moment. He didn’t dare join his wife in case someone managed to track him down. He didn’t have a base to return to. Without a course of action, he decided to spend the night where he was and check the news again the next day.

XXXxxx

The phone rang at 4am. Clint groaned as he reached for it. Before he could get out a decent hello he was interrupted by his master, “Clint!”

“Yes, sir?” Clint sat up quickly.

“I’m texting you coordinates. Meet me there in three days!” Then he disconnected the call.

“Crap,” Clint said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. As the text came over with his new destination he cursed. It was in Canada. Time to dust off his hitchhiking skills.

XXXxxx

Clint was looking at his Starkphone while walking through the woods. The stupid snow had leaked into his boots and he was having trouble feeling his toes. The phone said that he was almost upon his destination when he heard a few clicks. A gun popped up from behind a bush while a voice asked for his identification. “Clint Barton!”

“Clinton Francis Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye, confirmed.”

A rock slid open showing a ramp down into the compound. At the bottom of the ramp stood a short man with a smile. “Hi, I’m Billy. Time to get you a lanyard!”

Clint found himself in a chair being interrogated. Most of the questions were very simple. Yes, his name was Clinton Francis Barton. Yes, he was a slave owned by SHIELD. No, he was not Hydra. Yes, his loyalty was to SHIELD. Why? It was better than a death sentence. Would he leave if freed? Maybe but probably not. He knows that he is helping the world through his work and would stay.

Clint got his lanyard and was introduced to the rest of the group. Jemma and Skye were a little star-struck but managed to keep their cool while meeting an Avenger. He and Melinda were old friends and it was nice to talk to her again. Ward set something off in his gut but he just couldn’t seem to pinpoint what was wrong. Leo took one look at Clint and said, “I made your quiver.” Before he turned around and went back into his workshop. Clint decided he liked him.

“Um, Agent Barton?” Agent Koenig interrupted the conversation, “Agent Coulson is waiting for you up in his office.”

Clint managed to keep the smile on his face as he left and started to walk down the hallway. He entered the office after knocking and being ignored. Agent Coulson continued to work on paperwork as Barton saw a small square of carpet in front of the desk on the hardwood floor. Biting back a sigh be went to his knees and placed his hands behind his back. He found a spot on the floor a few feet in front of him and concentrated on that spot for the forty-five minutes it took his owner to acknowledge him. 

“Agent Barton, up!” Coulson grabbed something from his bottom drawer and walked around his desk to stand in front of his slave. Clint jumped up and stood at command rest. He frowned as he realized that he was being collared again. He hadn’t worn it for almost two years and the weight seemed a lot heavier than he remembered it. 

"Drop," Barton opened and pushed down his pants and boxers so that the cock ring can be secured properly. Afterwards he was allowed to redress and was told to meet him in his bunk after 22:00.

Clint rejoined the group. They stared a bit but no one asked about the collar. After Natasha dumped SHIELD records the fact that he was a slave was headline worthy. Whether he was still SHIELD or Hydra was the point of great speculation amongst the heads on tv. 

They spend the day watching the news, researching online and phoning around trying to find any sign of the escaped prisoners from the Fridge. After a fruitless day they broke off to go to their respective rooms. Skye asked him where he was sleeping. He vaguely motioned to the rooms down the hall that happened to also have Phil’s bunk. She wished him a goodnight and closed her door.

“Good evening,” Coulson smiled as Barton walked into his small room closing the door behind him. It was slightly bigger than anyone else’s but with the space constraints on the Bus meant than even the new director of SHIELD was crammed into his bunk. Clint opened his mouth to respond but Phil was on him immediately. He was kissing and undressing the younger man. The assassin found himself naked, tied face down on the twin bed. 

“I’ve missed you,” Phil whispered into Clint’s ear as he placed the ball-gag into his slave’s mouth. The young man grunted in return. 

The director peppered his back with kisses and little bites. Nothing to leave a mark. He ran his hands down Clint’s back, grasping the solid globes of his ass and kneading them for a few minutes. Phil wasted no time opening Clint up and ramming into him. The bed squeaked under the abuse and Clint had to brace himself with what little give the ropes allowed to keep his head from slamming into the headboard. It took barely a minute for Phil to find his release.

Afterward Coulson untied Barton, removed the gag and placed himself in the position of the big spoon before falling asleep. Clint had trouble that night between not being tired yet and never getting a chance for his own release he found himself staring at the wall for a couple of hours before sleep overtook him.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil goes ballistic at the thought of Clint leaving.

Clint was woken up when Phil jumped up with a gasp. 

“Are you okay?” Clint asked rubbing his hands up and down Phil’s arms.

“I was dreaming about my time in Tahiti,” the man continued to shake.

“Shouldn’t it be a good dream then?”

“Yeah, it’s a magical place. You do know that I never actually went to the island right? It was a cover-up?” Clint just shrugged. He didn’t know but that would explain a few things about his master’s mind set over the past few years. It had changed. He wasn’t as rational as before.

XXXxxx

Over the course of the next five weeks Clint helped the crew capture a few bad guys but he felt like he was superfluous. Even with the loss of Ward he felt that his abilities were not being utilized. Well, Phil was utilizing him but during the day he felt useless. That was, until he got a phone call from Stark.

“Hey, what are you doing in the middle of nowhere Canada?”

“You can trace this call?” Clint was getting a bit nervous.

“Please, you’re using a Starkphone. I can trace it anywhere. I’m getting the band back together. Now do I need to come get you?”

“Let me talk to Phil,” Clint did not need Ironman to give away their supposedly secret base.

“You’re still answering to him? I thought you would be freed after the whole Hydra thing.”

Clint sighed, “No Stark. Look, I’ll call you back.”

Barton disconnected the call and put his fists next to his forehead for a second. Bracing himself for a fight he went looking for his master. Phil was in the middle of a meeting with Simmons when he found him. Barton kept a good distance and stayed at parade rest until it was finished. As soon as Coulson started to move Clint fell into step behind him.

They went into Phil’s office. Clint immediately went to his knees, arms behind him, eyes downcast. Coulson spent a few moments looking down at his slave before asking what he needed. 

“Stark contacted me. He is trying to get the Avengers together.” Barton was careful to keep his tone neutral. 

"And you are needed here," Coulson said as he continued to stare down at his slave.

“I’m really not,” Barton mumbled.

“What?” Coulson said through clenched teeth.

Barton looked up at his master, “Look, I’m not doing anything. And if I don’t go, there is a very good chance that you will find the whole Avengers on your doorstep.”

The director of SHIELD stared down at his possession for a bit. Everyone was telling him what to do but not a single person was in the position that he was in. He had to make the right decision or the entire world would fall down further into chaos. He had the responsibility to always be right. There was only one true stress relief for him and that relief was doing everything in his power to leave. This was not going to happen.

“You will stay.”

“But…”

“YOU WILL STAY!” Coulson backhanded the slave throwing him down onto the floor. Clint reached up to the side of his face. The bruise was going to be massive. He knew better than to get up. “You are going to stay here until I tell you otherwise. 

Coulson went around to the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a chain and some locks. He locked the chain to one of the legs of his desk and the other to Barton’s collar. The man could not lift his head more than a foot off of the floor. He stayed there on all fours glaring up at his master. 

“The Avengers are going to wonder where I am,” Clint said through clenched teeth.

Coulson picked up Clint’s phone and dialed, “Stark, I’m calling to let you know that Clint cannot join your little boy band. He’s on a long term assignment. I’ll let him know. Kay.”

The director turned off the phone, tossed it onto the floor and tried to stomp it into pieces but it was a Starkphone so it held together. He then picked it up and threw it into the fireplace, turning it on. He turned to the man on the floor kicking him hard in the stomach. “You don’t belong to the Avengers. You belong to SHIELD and right now I am SHIELD. You will continue to belong to me!”

Clint just stayed where he was chained down glaring at his master. 

“Well,” Phil grabbed something else from his desk, “If you don’t want to talk you don’t have to but you will listen, you will continue to stay here.” The whip came down across Clint’s back causing the man to grunt at the impact. It tore a line through his shirt but the first hit didn’t break the skin. Coulson continued to rant about Barton belonging to him and how he shouldn’t question his owner. Each sentence was punctuated with a strike of the whip. After the twentieth hit the director was sweating and the slave’s shirt was in tatters, blood flowing off his back. 

Someone was pounding on the door. Coulson ignored it while he continued to yell and whip his slave. The door flew open in splinters as Agent May ran in and grabbed the director. She spun him around and punched him out. Skye and Jemma were on the floor by then trying to help free the slave from the chain. They couldn’t find the key and they ended up lifting the desk to slip the chain from the leg. All three women worked to get Clint to medical where Jemma cleaned and stitched his back. The scars would be minimal and they made sure that he was on the good drugs. It took them a few minutes to find the key to the collar and were shocked at the cage. Simmons took it off carefully and placed it and the collar in the garbage.

After Jemma was done working on Clint, the ladies tried to figure out what to do about Coulson while the men were all off site. He was currently in the holding cell until they could decide.

“He’s unstable,” Jemma said.

“He didn’t break any laws,” May countered.

“I can’t follow a man that would do those things to another person,” Skye said looking at the video of their boss. He wasn’t searched and must have had a knife in his pocket. He was currently carving circles and lines into the wall. They looked a lot like the back of a picture that they had recently picked up.

“He’s been having some problems,” May said.

“Wait,” said Skye pointing to the screen. “You knew about this? You knew he was also creating this alien writing?”

“He is not in any capacity to be the director of SHIELD,” Jemma said folding her arms on her chest.

They all were in agreement but they argued about the next step for a while. Finally it was decided that Jemma would remove the tracking chip from Clint and give him to the Avengers. Agent May would take over temporarily until Coulson’s replacement could be found.

XXXxxx

Phil waited until the rest of the base was probably asleep. He took his knife and wedged one of the higher disks from the wall. Behind it was a simple wire that he pulled and broke. The holding shield flickered and went out. Coulson had been taught well and one of the things he was taught was never to create a jail that he himself couldn’t break out of. He would have to thank Fury later for that piece of advice.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, you don’t understand…”
> 
> “We understand plenty,” Steve said using his Captain America voice. “He abused you, he no longer has control over you. Miss Simmons removed your tracker and the rest of SHIELD agrees that you are a free man. You no longer have to worry about your life being on the line if you mess up.”
> 
> “But,” Clint continued to try to get out of bed. He pulled out the IV and looked around for some clothes, “It’s not my life on the line. It’s Laura’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Mari-Rey for being my beta!

Barton woke up to the very familiar antiseptic smell. Okay, he was in the infirmary. He cracked his eyes opened to see which one only to find himself in the Avengers Tower. Crap. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was being wheeled into the medical ward on base.

“What…?” He started to get up but his back still felt like it was ripped into a million pieces and for some reason his left upper chest was bandaged as well. Someone gently placed his hearing aids back into his ears as he rubbed his eyes trying to clear them.

“Ssssh, you’re with friends,” Natasha’s voice drifted over him. Clint looked around. All of the Avengers except Thor were holding vigil in his room. “You were cut up pretty bad there. We had to keep you drowsy for the ride home so you probably don’t remember it.”

Clint tried to bolt out of bed, “Coulson…”

“Will never harm you again,” Tony said as he continued to play with his phone but watch his friend from the corner of his eye. “That bastard managed to get away but you have the entirety of SHIELD and the Avengers to keep you safe.”

“No, you don’t understand…”

“We understand plenty,” Steve said using his Captain America voice. “He abused you, he no longer has control over you. Miss Simmons removed your tracker and the rest of SHIELD agrees that you are a free man. You no longer have to worry about your life being on the line if you mess up.”

“But,” Clint continued to try to get out of bed. He pulled out the IV and looked around for some clothes, “It’s not my life on the line. It’s Laura’s.” He looked up with his friends pleadingly so that they would let him go.

“Who’s Laura?” almost everyone asked at once.

Natasha answered, “His wife.”

“What?” Everyone stopped and let Clint get up and push them out of the way as he ran from the room.

Everyone ran after him. Clint didn’t care that he was only wearing a hospital gown, he climbed the steps three at a time and didn’t stop until he was in Stark’s quinjet. Clint was halfway through the startup sequence when the others managed to get to the ship.

“Get in the back, you are in no condition to fly,” Natasha sounded stern but there was also worry in her eyes. Clint refused to move until Steve literally pulled him out of the seat and carried him to the back. The archer screamed and fought until he saw Tony slide into the seat and finish the startup sequence.

The quinjet was up in the air with Natasha in the co-pilots seat giving Tony directions on how to get to the farm. They were a little over an hour away at top speeds. A uniform was shoved into the almost naked man’s hands.

Clint refused to buckle into his seat. He spent the time going over his arrows and ensuring that everything was perfect with both his and his fellow Avenger’s weapons. Everyone was on edge. They each had a millions questions but knew that now was not the time to ask. Natasha filled them in on Laura and the kids’ existence and that they were expecting their third child. Clint trying to call his wife but no one was answering either the house or the cell phones.

They landed next to one of SHIELDS quinjets that was listed as missing. It was in a field next a well maintained farm house. Everything seemed normal for a farm with goats, pigs and a few other animals making a racket in the backyard. The fields looked like most of them were left to the wild for right now but there was a sizable kitchen garden in the side yard.

Clint was the first down the gangplank when they touched down. He ran towards the house expecting his kids to come out to greet him. When the door stayed closed he slowed down and pulled out his bow. The others were right behind him and followed his signals to split up. The Black Widow and Captain America went around to the back while Iron Man stayed with Hawkeye. Banner stayed back to examine the other quinjet and make sure that there was no one there to sneak up on them.

Barton slowly went up the stairs, arrow at the ready. The front door was open behind the screen but it didn’t show very much of the house. He slowly took hold of the door thanking the universe that he oiled the hinges last time he had been there. The screen door swung slowly open but there was a small twang from the coil on it when it was opened all the way. Barton cursed in his head and waited. There was no movement. He continued inside. Iron Man waited on the ground behind him. His suit wasn’t known for quiet.

Hawkeye swept through the hallway and the kitchen. Nothing. When he got to the family room his breathe caught in his throat. His children were on the ground. Their little chests were rising and lowering. Clint felt relief overcome him as he began to breathe again. He ran over and touched their heads. There were no marks on them. They seemed to be simply sleeping.

The assassin went in search of his wife. Up the stairs he walked as Rogers and Romanov came up behind him. When he got to the master bedroom his eyes widened in horror.

“Hello, Clint,” Coulson smiled at his former slave. “So good for you to join us.”

Laura was on the bed, her arms and legs tied so that she was spread eagle. A part of Clint’s brain was just happy that she was fully clothed. The rest swung the arrow to point right at Coulson’s head.

“Tsk, tsk. You don’t want to ruin her good hair day, do you?” the former director pushed his gun harder against Laura’s head. His other hand twirled a large metal ring. “Put that away.”

The arrow was pointed at the floor but not put down. Rogers put his shield back onto his back and Romanov lowered her bites. At hearing what was happening over the ear com, Iron Man decided to take an aerial view of the house and watch what was happening in his infrared sensors.

“You’ll never get out of here alive,” Captain America said to his number one fan.

“Oh,” the smile got bigger, “You really think I would come here without a plan?”

“Get away from her,” Hawkeye’s fingers twitched with a need to put an arrow into his former boss.

“Sure, just put this on,” Coulson handed the thick metal ring towards Barton. Instead of taking it, he batted it away. 

Coulson managed to keep hold of it but his hand smarted after the hit, “Put it on or your little wife here gets to wear it.”

“What is it?” Romanov asked.

“A little insurance that no one will follow me. It’s an exploding collar. You put it on, I set the dead man’s switch then we leave together. Your death sentence gets transferred back over to you and your little woman gets to live. Perfectly reasonable, don’t you think?”

“So you can kill him when you are safe?” Rogers stated.

“Why would I want to kill my favorite toy? No, I’ll just deactivate the switch and reteach him to stay in his place.” The smile on Coulson’s face was getting manic. He motioned toward Hawkeye with the collar again. Barton closed his eyes and breathed out heavily before putting down his bow and arrow. He swung his quiver off of his shoulder and gently placed it next to his weapon.

“Clint, no!” Laura screamed at her husband.

Coulson rubbed his gun across Laura’s temple causing her to cry a little harder. The other two Avengers took a step forward but stopped when Barton raised his hand. The archer then took the ring from his master’s hand and locked it about his neck. The slave felt his body shudder as the final click sounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger but I need to go out of town for a funeral. The next installment should be up by Wednesday.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why. Why are you still doing this?” 
> 
> Coulson looked at his slave for a minute. “You belong to me.”
> 
> “I belong to SHIELD and you are no longer the director.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long and is so short. I had to rewrite it a couple of times. Hopefully the last chapter won't be a month away.

Coulson picked up the dead man switch and activated it. Only then did he take the gun away from Laura’s head. She screamed at the man to let her husband go, pulling and kicking at the ropes that kept her tied to the bed.

Captain America and the Black Widow stepped aside to let their friend be taken away. Coulson pushed Clint in front of him, using his body to shield the hand with the switch so that no one else could grab it. They slowly went down the stairs and out to the quinjets. 

“Hawkeye, what’s….?” Bruce saw the two come out towards him and went to meet them. When he saw the collar he was confused.

“Bruce, my kids are hurt. They need you,” Clint said as he was being led to the ship. Coulson gave him a shove to get him to move faster. Bruce went to stop the two men until he heard Clint’s, “Please!” 

The doctor took a few deep breaths to clear the green and ran into the building. He found the little ones asleep on the living room rug. There were pinpricks in their arms were the drugs had been administered. Nearby there was a syringe and a small bottle of a drug commonly used to put people under during surgery. Banner found himself shaking. He went into the kitchen and used the phone to call the paramedics.

While Bruce was running into the building Steve, Natasha and Laura were running out. They saw Coulson and Barton enter the quinjet. They couldn’t do anything but watch as Clint got into the pilot’s seat and fly away. A little bit above and behind the quinjet, a red and gold blur could be seen tailing them. That left no one able to fly the other jet. 

Dr. Banner came out and told them that the ambulance would be there for the children soon. As the others filled him in on what happened inside he found himself unable to control his anger any longer. The Hulk roared and threw his fists into the dirt. With nothing to fight, he found himself taking his anger out on the barn. The few animals that were inside ran out as he went through and tore down every inside wall he could find. The tractor flew through the door along with chains, saws and other farming equipment. 

Captain America and Black Widow found themselves trying to keep the Hulk occupied in the barn while Laura stayed with her children. The paramedics showed up and the Barton’s were taken to the hospital. Steve promised to call Laura the second they got her husband back. 

By the time the ambulance left, a news-copter was circling above the farm. The Hulk had finished demolishing the barn. Natasha went up to him and held out her hand. He reached out and touched hers before turning back into Bruce. He collapsed into her arms and was asleep.

XXXxxx

Clint flew the quinjet south until Coulson told him otherwise. Not having a flight plan laid out he flew around all major cities to avoid interfering with their air space. When he caught sight of an object following them, he ignored it hoping that Coulson wouldn’t notice. He didn’t.

Finally he was given coordinates. He ended up on the island that he had met his master a year ago. They landed on the beach near the cabin. Barton got up and Coulson grabbed his arm with his free hand, dragging him all the way to the cabin. It was already dark outside but there was a full moon to illuminate the path. A solar panel system was in place to give the small cabin electricity at night. 

Once inside the former handler had Clint lock his hands into cuffs that were chained closely to the wall. Only then did the dead man’s switch get turned off by a complicated button combination on the side. 

“Why. Why are you still doing this?” 

Coulson looked at his slave for a minute. “You belong to me.”

“I belong to SHIELD and you are no longer the director.”

Coulson pushed the bound man back into the rough wood of the wall. Clint hissed as the boards came in contact with his still healing back. “You belong to me!”

“Now what? You know that you can’t control me anymore. You going to keep my chained here for the rest of my life?” 

“Oh, no. I prepared for such an eventuality.” Coulson went over to a box under the bed. It held a few things including a shock collar. The explosive collar was carefully removed and the new one clicked into place. His master put on a complicated ear piece. It allowed him to shock his slave with just a thought. As long as he was conscious he could keep Clint in line.

“Son of a…” Clint gritted his teeth as the electricity burned his skin in the quick burst that Coulson sent him to prove that it worked.

Coulson continued his rant about how Clint should never have left him and that he had no right to even imply that he would be better elsewhere. While he was going on Clint heard some static coming from his left hearing aid. A few beeps occurred then a voice, “Hey, Legolas. Need some help?”

“Later,” Clint tried to be quiet with his reply but Coulson heard it. 

“Later for what?”

“You can finish your speech later. I need to use the restroom or we are going to have other problems in here.”

“Fine, but you know to behave.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Clint replied as his arms where freed from the chains. “I have no interest in another shock... Sir.”

“Better. Just watch your tongue.”

Clint went into the bathroom and completed his business quickly. His ear was buzzing. “He put another shock collar on you? That’s crap. When do you think I can get you out of there?”

“Tonight,” whispered Clint. “It only works when he is awake.”

“What about what he does to you beforehand?”

“I can handle it.” Clint said just before he left the room.

Coulson ordered the slave to strip and stand in the middle of the room. Clint knew what to say next:

“I am your property, sir. I do what you say, when you say, no exceptions. I am not to damage your property. I am to keep your property in top condition at all times. Anything less will be dealt with as swiftly as you are able.”

Clint ear buzzed again, “You had to say that stupid speech regularly? What a tool.”

“Good, you remember. Now kneel.”

“I do not want to hear what he has planned. I’m coming in.” The warning occurred a second before the door flew open. Iron Man walked into the room but Phil was fast. He had his gun out and pressed into Clint’s temple in seconds. The younger man froze not knowing what to do next.

“Let him be, Coulson!” The electronic version of Stark’s voice demanded.

“No. He is mine!” Coulson’s eyes were wild and his breathing fast. “Don’t make me hurt him.”

“You can’t get away with this. He is now a free man.” Iron Man held up one of his hands and pointed the repulsor at the former agent.

“Go away, he is mine!” The gun dug deeper into his temple but it was the small shock that caused Clint to cry out. The slave acted on instinct. He had to get away from the pain. He brought his left arm up and around, knocking the gun away from his face. It went off, the bullet grazing his cheek and the tip of his nose. Clint’s leg swung under Coulson’s and dropped the man to the floor. Then the pain really started as Coulson gave him a full shock from the collar.

Clint was screaming and grabbing onto his neck. Iron Man quickly took a step towards his friend and used both hands to break the break the collar in half. He threw it across the room while Clint collapsed. Iron Man caught Barton and laid him gently onto the floor while he recovered from the pain.

Coulson was up again and running for the door when Iron Man sent a repulsor beam in his direction. It hit him in his side and he was thrown into the wall and landed on the floor. Iron Man checked to make sure he was unconscious and not dead before using one of the chains to attach him to the wall.

Clint moaned as he tried to stand. He rubbed his hand along his sore neck for a second before realizing how bad an idea that was with the electrical burn. “Well, shit! Did you save any for me?”

The face plate went up and Tony smiled as he helped his friend stand up. “Well, he’s alive if that is what you mean.”

“Pity. Now we have to figure out what to do with him.” Clint stumbled to his clothes and quickly got dressed, using his shirt to catch the blood from his cheek and nose. 

“I have an idea for that,” Tony’s smile was definitely not one of joy.


	9. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What they did with Phil after they stopped his torture of Clint.

Phil woke up with a migraine. His side hurt and his entire body ached. He sat up hearing chains jingle as he moved. He looked around. It was dark, just a small lamp on the floor showing that he was chained to the sleeping person next to him with a lot of extra chain for moving around. They were underground. He was confused until a large man came into the room pushing a cart on a rail. He was yelling something in one of the few languages that Phil didn’t understand, judging by the dark skin of his companions he was somewhere in the continent of Africa. 

Each person down a very long line was woken by the new man’s screaming. They jumped up and grabbed a pickax from the cart as it went past. The person he was connected with grabbed his shirt throwing a pickax in his direction. Phil was dragged down a dimly lit hallway. With hand gestures he got the idea that he was supposed to be mining. When he didn’t start, the very large man in charge came down. Phil used the pickax to attack him. The other man easily ducked it and landed a fist into Phil’s stomach. He switched to English.

“You dig. You dig enough, you get fed. You find pretty stone you get extra. You fight, you get fucked.”

Phil continued to struggle as the man tore his pants off and pushed him into the dirt. The former directors scream reverberated down the tunnel as the much larger man pushed in with only spit as lube. He felt like his opening was being stretched out with knives. It didn’t take long for the slave master to finish but by then Phil was bleeding and begging for him to stop.

The larger man got up and spat down on the broken man beneath him. “You dig now or I come back.”

Tears caused clean channels down Phil’s cheeks as he tried to stand up. His fellow slave helped him to his feet, looking like he was sorry the other man was stuck there with him. With one last sob, Phil picked up the tool and heaved it at the stone in front of him. His arms rung with the impact. After only a few minutes he had to stop to catch his breathe. The other slave kept working. 

When food was finally passed around hours later Phil was only given a roll and a glass of water. The other slaves were given a hearty stew and a liter of what looked like Gatorade. He was shown a tunnel that was used for waste and sent back to digging again. 

Another feeding time came and this time he was given the same as the others. Two slaves down was someone who handed over a green lump of rock for an extra portion of the stew. At the end of the day the pickaxes were collected and each slave cleared a place in the dirt along the main tunnel to sleep. Phil spent the night planning on different ways to escape. It will take him months to realize that each way had already been tried as he failed time and time again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can really procrastinate with my writing. Sorry about that. Thank you to everyone who stayed with the story until this tiny bit was finished.


End file.
